The Lonely
by xXDustAngelXx
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has been on the run for most of her life. Running from her father, from friendship and from love. One day while on the run, she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she allow herself to trust him, or will she push him away? And what happens if this boy has a secret even darker than her own? This is an all human story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Runaway

Summary- Clarissa Fairchild has been on the run for most of her life. Running from her father, from friends and from love. One day while in hiding, she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she allow herself to trust him, or will she push him away? And what happens if this boy has a secret even darker than her own? All human

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters, I own the plot. Yay. **

...

[Clary]

I ran through the trees, deeper and deeper into the thick tangle of woods. I could hear the constant rustle of leaves on the forest floor every time my foot hit the ground. Branched whipped across my face as I ran, leaving unforgiving red streaks along my pale cheeks. Behind me I could hear the faint sounds of heavy footfalls and labored breathing, and I had a feeling that my friends were no longer running with me.

I assumed they were dead, for they have been running for the same amount of time as I have. 6 freaking hours.

My footsteps faltered as I tripped over a rock, and I cursed myself for getting distracted.

As I ducked under a thick oak branch, there was a thump, then a blood curling scream, one that sounded too much like my little sister's.

It died off suddenly, but it was a reminder that the _beasts_ weren't too far behind.

The hairs on the back of my neck started to prickle as the sounds of footsteps behind me pounded slightly faster.

Picking up my pace, I grabbed a thick branch and swung sideways, quickly turning right. To my left, I knew there would be a small clearing if I ran not even 200 meters. In that clearing, I knew that the man who had started this game would be standing, waiting with open arms like he did every year. But I didn't even take a step in his direction. Not this time.

I spun again, using the forest around me to my advantage. I could no longer hear the sounds of men chasing me, and I assumed they thought I was back in the clearing. _Idiots._

The ground below me suddenly dropped, and I felt myself being suspended into the air. With my arms in front of me, my hands flew out to grab a oak branch as I plummeted towards the ground.

Using my momentum, I swung myself upwards and landed with cat like grace between two branches. Woah what a change from my usual clumsiness...

Nestling in the crook of the tree trunk, I tried to formulate an escape.

_There is no escape, Clarissa. You will always be mine. Always..._

I suppressed a shudder as those words played through my head over and over, as if on repeat. The words that he said ever year. Right before the chase began.

I scanned my surrounding as I tried to focus on something other than my rapidly beating heart.

As my eyes studied the area of twisted branches, I way something at the base of a small oak tree. A hole.

It wasn't big at the entrance, but I knew my small frame could fit into it. I scrambled down the trees until I felt solid ground beneath my feet. I ran until I reached the hole's entrance.

I could tell it wasn't dug by an animal based or the smooth oval shape, but I could have cared less.

I stuck my arms into the hole first, then squeezed the rest of my body in. The hole was surprisingly large, considering the small entrance.

Exhaustion came over me in a huge wave, and I decided that I wouldn't be found for a while. I laid myself down on the cool blanket below me. My last conscious thought was _why is there a blanket _before it all went black.

**So what did you guys think? Just some stuff I've been wanting to write for a while. Should I write another chapter? Oh and it's my first fanfic:3 Review and constructive criticism too please:)**

**~DustAngel **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Strangers

Summary: Clary has been on the run for the majority of her life. Running from her father, from friends and from love. One day while in hiding, she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she allow herself to trust him, or will she push him away? And what happens if this boy has a secret even darker than her own?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**_._

_..._

[Clary]

_It was my sixth birthday. My hair was in two stumpy braids, and I was wearing my favourite green and white polka-dotted dress that momma said matched my emerald green eyes._

_Momma said that Kaelie was here, and I happily skipped down the stairs to see her. We were in the same grade 1 class, and she seemed really nice so I invited her over. My other friends soon came afterwards and then the party began._

_Being a six year old girl in love with Disney, my birthday was princess theme and I was Ariel because my little sister Alinesaid I looked like her. _

_Daddy had to leave for some business so momma and Jon ran the party. Once all of the games were over, all the lights went out. I was confused, but then I saw momma carrying the cake with six candles lit on top. My friends all sang the happy birthday song while I fidgeted under all the attention. _

_Momma and I cut the cake together and served it to the guests. It was strawberry flavor; my favourite._

_Daddy came in when my friends were going to leave and said we were going to play a game. He told us that our parents were okay with it, so I was pretty excited. Daddy gave us these clothes and said they would be the costumes for the game. Mine was a black long sleeve top, black cargo pants and a pair of these fancy black boots. My fiends each had a different color, and when we came back into the living room I saw that momma, Jon and daddy were wearing suits similar to mine, though Alinewasn't. I asked daddy why and he said that she was too young to play._

_We all went outside of the gate to where the forest was. I was confused because momma and daddy always said that the forest was dangerous, but since they were there it was okay._

_Daddy said we were going to play a game called Chase. He said that he had some people that would be "it" and we were going to run away from them. We would get a 6 minute head start, because it was my 6th birthday. Then, whoever made it to the clearing would be "safe"._

_Daddy's friends came out of the house after he explained the rules. I immediately did not like these men. They wore dark redjackets with black pants. But what scared me were their faces. Each man was scarred with burn marks, yet they were smiling. Not in the way mommy smiled at me but in the way that the Big Bad Wolf grinned at Little Red Riding Hood before he ate her. Momma wouldn't read that story to me anymore because the wolf scared me. _

_I glanced over at mommy so that she could give me the smile that would make everything okay, but when I looked, she was frowning. She noticed me staring at her, and mouthed to me. I couldn't tell what she was saying so I gave her a confused look. She shook her head._

_Confused, I turned to daddy, and he was also wearing the smile that the men were wearing. His eyes were glinting like metal does, and it scared me._

_Daddy said that the game was starting. I felt every nerve in my body jump with anticipation, and saw my friends all with the same expression on their faces. _

_Daddy blew his whistle, and everyone except the men took off. I soon blew past my friends, and trailed closely behind my brother. Each turn that he made, I followed. _

_After about three minutes into the game, I felt a slim hand clamp onto my shoulder._

_"Awwwe why so soon am I out! No fair!" I complained turning around._

_Behind me stood my mother, her bright green eyes full of fear. She crouched down so that we were the same height and looked me in the eye._

_"Clarissa, listen to me." She only used my full name if I was in trouble. Oh no._

_"Honey, I need you to run. As fast as you can okay? These woods aren't safe, not until you reach the clearing. Trust me don't get caught by the men. They are-" Her words were cut off by a shrill whistle. The men were coming._

_"Clarissa, run and do not look back okay honey? I'll be right behind you" I nodded and started sprinting in the direction I had been going earlier with momma close behind me._

_I ran, not needing to duck under the branches because of my height. I could near not only my mothers's footsteps but also those of someone else. _

_I picked up the pace, hearing the sounds of the other footsteps behind me grow closer, as drew further away from momma. _

_There was a muted cry behind me so I looked back over my shoulder, just as the man drove the knife into my mother's stomach. _

_The ground beneath me disappeared, and I was falling, fallin, falling-_

Gasping, my eyes flew open and I realized I was beeing shaken awake. My clothing from yesterday was damp with sweat, and there was a strea of faint light comming from above. I looked around frantically, and remembered I was in the hole; hiding from my father. But I wan't alone.

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter! Thanks to all the advice on this chapter! And if anyone is confused, Clary fell asleep in the hole and was dreaming about the day that the chase happened. Should I do a Jace POV? Reviews, constructive crtism and advice on the next chapter please! Just to clarify, Clary and Jace will NOT be related in this story. **

**~Dust Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Peculiar

Summary: Clary has been on the run for the majority of her life. Running from her father, from friends and from love. One day while in hiding, she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she allow herself to trust him, or will she push him away? And what happens if this boy has a secret even darker than her own?

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I lied when I said I would update soon… sorry. Anyways, here's a Jace POV which was requested. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassie Clare except the storyline.**

…

[Jace]

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut, quickly locking the door.

"Come on Jace, you know he didn't mean it" Celine called after me, her voice muffled by the thick oak.

_Liar. That's what she always said. _

A loud bang came from outside my room and I could hear the wood splinter. My eyes darted around the room, frantically looking for an escape. I needed to get out of here.

Stepping on my crisp, white bed sheets, I unlocked my window. Clenching my hand into a fist, I punched out the screen, cringing when I heard the bang as it hit the cement. _So much for being quiet_.

Just as I stepped out of the window, the door gave way, falling from its hinges and hitting the tile floor with a thud.

"Where are you going you little-" I didn't stay to hear the rest of his usual insults as my body quickly hurled towards the ground.

I landed with a small thud, mentally thanking my cat-like grace that I hadn't died during the two-story fall. As soon as my body recovered from the shock, I took off into the forest, hearing my father's drunken words slur together as he yelled profanities after my retreating form.

My eyes started to water because of the wind that was hitting my face as I ran. Or at least I think it was the wind.

I slowed my pace down to a jog, taking my surroundings into account. My eyes were now accustomed to the dark, and I could see the "Institute" up ahead.

The Institute was just a hole in the ground, but it was the only place I knew I would be safe until morning. I had discovered it one night when my 'dad' had come home really, really drunk. He was swearing at my mom and I, and it was fine until he punched me in the stomach. Ever since then I had used it as a sanctuary, adding a few items for myself.

My steps faltered as I slipped, nearly hitting the hard dirt. I walked over to the Institute and crouched down, slipping my arms in first, then trying to get my feet in. The entrance was really small, but I was glad that I had dug out the place so it was rather large on the inside.

There was dim moonlight coming from the entrance but I still couldn't see as much as two feet in front of me. Feeling exhaustion come over me in a huge wave, I searched around for my baby blanket. It had been mine since I was really little, and I had brought it here along with a bunch of dehydrated food and water.

I saw a flash of red in the other side of the hole and I grabbed it in my hand. It felt like someone had ripped it to hair-thin strands. That's when I realized it was hair; red hair.

Angling my body so that I could let in more light, I was granted a surprise when I saw a girl below me. She looked very small in frame with thin, delicate features.

I felt a strong beat beneath my fingers as I checked her pulse, which surprised me yet again, for I had assumed she was dead. I turned her body over so I could see her face more clearly.

She was beautiful, which was so unlike the girls I was used to at school. Her face was free of any makeup and looked blemish free. Coppery eyelashes, a cute button nose, high cheekbones and full lips that were pulled up on one side in a slight smile. Long, wavy red hair framed her porcelain face, and below her was my blanket.

She looked so peaceful, so deciding to let her stay the night, I wedged my hand under her head and slowly pulled on the blanket.

Just as the blanket was out I heard a sharp gasp. The girl was still sleeping, but her face was now in a painful grimace. Nightmares. That was something I knew very well.

Placing my hands on her small shoulders, I started to gently shake her awake. With a gasp, her eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings or something. She was starting to relax again when she seemed to notice my hands still on her shoulders, and looking up, I noticed her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, which were narrowed at me.

**Hey guys, finally there is a third chapter. Sorry it took so long… Anyways, I hopped you enjoyed it! Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers and followers. Any requests for the next chapter? Reviews please!**

**~Dust Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alert

Summary: Clary has been on the run for the majority of her life. Running from her father, from friends and from love. One day while in hiding, she meets a mysterious golden boy. Will she allow herself to trust him, or will she push him away? And what happens if this boy has a secret even darker than her own?

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm not giving up the story, it's just that I had no idea on how to write it. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mortal Instruments I would be rich, but I'm just the average mundane. Everything belongs to Cassie Clare except the story line.**

* * *

[Clary]

I bolted up from my position on the cold ground. Backing up until I hit the wall, I could hear my heart beating frantically against my chest. There was someone here, and I could still feel the shadow of a touch on my shoulders, but I couldn't see the person. _Oh no. He found me. I'm in the middle of the forest. No, he couldn't have found me, he-_

My thoughts were cut off as light suddenly filled the hole, meaning that whoever was in here had been blocking the light.

Just as I was about to sprint toward to escape, a calloused hand clamped around my arm, and another on my mouth as I sucked in a breath to scream. I thrashed in my captor's arms, not giving in.

"Stop fighting. I'm not going to hurt you." The man behind me commanded. "Before you severely hurt yourself, stop struggling. I don't know who you are, and why you're in my place, so can you please explain yourself?"

I nodded my head, deciding that he probably didn't work for Valentine, but still being cautious. He slowly turned me around, and released the hold on my mouth but kept his hands wrapped around my skinny arms.

In this angle I could finally see who was here with me. I had mistaken the boy for a man, and he looked around my age. The moonlight washed out his light hair, making it look like Jonathan's. Tawny eyes framed by thick eyelashes peered at me curiously, and he was also checking me over.

"Umm hi? Usually I would charm you and then take you home with me, but since this isn't a normal way of greeting someone then I will restrain myself." Seeing my look of calm being replaced by fear, I could mentally see him backtrack. "No, I didn't mean that. I mean you're gorgeous but erm, never mind. Let's start over. I'm Jonathan, but you can call me Jace. Who are you?"

"What's your full name?" I blurted out.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale." His eyes darkened a bit; I wondered why.

_He also has the same name as Jonathan. Stop comparing him to that bastard, Clary. It's not your fault that he's- _

A hand waved in front of my face, bringing me out of me reverie.

"Oh sorry. Did you say something? I was a bit distracted." I smiled sheepishly, feeling my cheeks begin to warm.

"Well we both know I'm attractive, but come on its rude to stare." I noticed that the solemn expression was still on his face, but his eyes were glinting mischievously.

That wiped the grin off my face.

"I wasn't staring at you, I was thinking of my ass of a brother so please do me a favor. Shut. The. Hell. Up." I paused, and seeing his playful expression leave, I continued. "I'm Clary Fray. Well actually I'm Clarissa Morgenstern but I hate that name so for you it will be Clary."_ I also hate my father and my brother, but whatever right? Inner Clary, shut up!_

"I like that. It's like the herb clary sage. Who came up with it?" Jace asked me with his look of amusement back on his face.

I didn't get what was funny and the question brought up sad thoughts of my mom. Then I realized something; I was having a normal conversation with a stranger. I hadn't talked to someone like this in years, and though I didn't want it to end. I needed to really know who he was.

"Why are you here and does this mean he's found me?"

Shutting my eyes, I waited for his answer, desperately hoping he wasn't working for the enemy.

* * *

**There's chapter four! I'm sorry it took so long but life has been hectic!**

**I'd like dedicate this chapter Partager Super and Bibee as thanks for giving me some great ideas and for all the great support! You guys are both fantastic writers and I definitely recommend checking out their stories/**

**And I'm putting in an extra special thanks to all the amazing viewers, followers and favorites! It really helps motivate me to get my ass back in gear and write. **

**I love hearing what other people think of my fanfic story and all the positive feedback is nice:) If anybody has any ideas for my story then please tell me! I will gladly use your ideas and make sure to check out your stories! If you need any help PM me and I will give as much feedback as possible! **

**You guys are the best! 3**

**~Dust Angel**

**PS- I have a track meet this weekend so wish me luck!**


End file.
